nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Force Unleashed (novel)
The Force Unleashed is the hardcover novel version of the Star Wars: The Force Unleashed multimedia project, announced in the March 2007 issue of Game Informer. Along with the novel there is also a graphic novel and a webstrip. All these feature Darth Vader and his secret apprentice in events between Episodes III and IV. The paperback version was released on August 25, 2009. Plot summary Along with the comic, it features the storyline of the game and the fate of Darth Vader's apprentice at the end of the book. Although the game has multiple endings, the book and comic follow the sole canonical ending. Along with the comic, the book's release was timed around the release of the game. There are differences between the novel and the game. For instance, during Starkiller's mission to Imperialized Raxus Prime, the plot of the novel diverges from the plot of the video game, in that a giant computer, known only as "The Core", gains control over PROXY, and uses PROXY to attack Starkiller, making PROXY assume the form of Darth Maul (although this plot point was included in the Nintendo DS version of the game). In the game, PROXY attacks Starkiller, sensing the best opportunity to fulfill his primary programming. Publisher's summary Hardcover Back cover The Republic has fallen. The Empire is ascendant. Palpatine and Darth Vader hold sway. Jedi beware: The dark side's merciless assassin is at large in the galaxy.... Internal flap "The Sith always betray one another....I'm sure you'll learn that soon enough." The overthrow of the Republic is complete. The Separatist forces have been smashed, the Jedi Council nearly decimated, and the rest of the Order all but destroyed. Now absolute power rests in the iron fist of Darth Sidious–the cunning Sith Lord better known as the former Senator, now Emperor, Palpatine. But more remains to be done. Pockets of resistance in the galaxy must still be defeated and missing Jedi accounted for...and dealt with. These crucial tasks fall to the Emperor’s ruthless enforcer, Darth Vader. In turn, the Dark Lord has groomed a lethal apprentice entrusted with a top-secret mission: to comb the galaxy and dispatch the last of his masters’ enemies, thereby punctuating the dark side’s victory with the Jedi’s doom. Since childhood, Vader's nameless agent has known only the cold, mercenary creed of the Sith. His past is a void; his present, the carrying out of his deadly orders. But his future beckons like a glistening black jewel with the ultimate promise: to stand beside the only father he has ever known, with the galaxy at their feet. It is a destiny he can realize only by rising to the greatest challenge of his discipleship: destroying Emperor Palpatine. The apprentice’s journeys will take him across the far reaches of the galaxy, from the Wookiee homeworld of Kashyyyk to the junkyard planet of Raxus Prime. On these missions, the young Sith acolyte will forge an unlikely alliance with a ruined Jedi Master seeking redemption and wrestle with forbidden feelings for his beautiful comrade, Juno Eclipse. And he will be tested as never before–by shattering revelations that strike at the very heart of all he believes and stir within him long-forgotten hopes of reclaiming his name...and changing his destiny. Appearances *Britt *Maris Brood *"Chaser" *Juno Eclipse *Kit Fisto *Garm Bel Iblis *Ylenic It'kla *Jimayne *Qui-Gon Jinn *Coleman Kcaj *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Agen Kolar *Plo Koon *Rahm Kota *Galen Marek / "Starkiller" / Secret Apprentice / Subject Zeta *Kento Marek *Darth Maul *Mon Mothma *Bail Prestor Organa *Leia Organa *Ozz *Palpatine *Kazdan Paratus *PROXY *R2-D2 *"Redline" *Drexl Roosh *Anakin Skywalker *Ozzik Sturn *Shaak Ti *Saesee Tiin *Darth Vader *Mace Windu *Yoda *"Youngster" |creatures= *Blastail *Blurrg *Felucian ripper *Katarn *Krayt dragon *Mine crab *Minstyngar *Nerf *Netcaster *Nuna *Rancor **Bull Rancor *Sarlacc *Spade-headed smooka *Vaapad *Walluga *Wampa *Whaladon *Wolf cat *Womp rat |droids= *B1 battle droid *EV supervisor droid *FX-8 medical assistant droid *Holodroid *Junk golem *Junk Titan *R2-series astromech droid *Security droid |events= *Bombing of Callos *Cantham House Meetings *Clone Wars *Corellian Treaty *Great Jedi Purge **Battle of Felucia **Battle of the TIE Fighter Construction Facility **Duel on Death Star I **Duel on Felucia **Duel on Raxus Prime **First Mission to Corellia **Mission to Kashyyyk **Mission to Raxus Prime **Second Battle of Kashyyyk **Skirmish on Cloud City *Order 66 |locations= *Alderaan *Bormea sector **Chandrila *Callos *Corellia *Corellian Run *Corulag **Corulag Academy *Coruscant **Cantham House **Jedi Temple ***Jedi Archives *Dominus system *Duro *Kashyyyk **Kashyyyk Skyhook *Osarian *Outer Rim Territories **Bespin ***Cloud City ****Vapor Room **Felucia ***Ancient Abyss ***Rancor Graveyard **Horuz system ***Death Star I ***Despayre **Tion Hegemony ***Raxus system ****Raxus Prime *****Raxus Prime Jedi Temple **Ziost *Rhommamool *Scarl system *Y'Toub system **Nal Hutta **Nar Shaddaa |organizations= *Alliance to Restore the Republic *Balmorran Arms *BlasTech Corporation *Confederacy of Independent Systems **Separatist Droid Army *Corellian Security Force *Diktat *Galactic Empire **Black Eight Squadron **Galactic Emperor ***Emperor's Royal Guard ***Emperor's Shadow Guard **Imperial High Command **Imperial Senate **Stormtrooper *Galactic Republic **Grand Army of the Republic ***Shadow trooper ***Clone trooper ***High General **Galactic Senate ***Senator ***Senate Guard *Jedi Order **Jedi General **Jedi Knight **Jedi Master **Jedi High Council *Order of the Sith Lords **Dark Lord of the Sith |species= *Aleena *Felucian *Gados *Gand *Hamadryas *Human *Iktotchi *Jawa *Kowakian monkey-lizard *Rodian *Togruta *Ugnaught *Weequay *Wookiee *Zabrak |vehicles= *All Terrain Armored Transport *All Terrain Kashyyyk Transport "Sturn's AT-ST" *All Terrain Scout Transport *BFF-1 bulk freighter *Corellian corvette *''Empirical'' *Death Star I *''Executor''-class Star Dreadnaught **''Executor'' *''Imperial I''-class Star Destroyer *''Rogue Shadow'' *Skyhook *TIE Fighter Construction Facility *TIE/ln starfighter *TIE/sa bomber *Uggernaught |technology= *Bacta tank *Blaster *Blaster pistol *Chronometer *Cloaking device *Comlink *Computer *Concussion grenade *Core Computer *Datapad *E-11 blaster rifle *Electrobinoculars *Felucian Skullblade "Rancor-bone blade" *Grenade launcher *Headset comlink *Hologram *HoloNet *Hyperdrive *Inertial dampener *Jetpack *Lightsaber **Guard shoto **Lightsaber pike **Lightsaber staff *Magnacuff *Meditation chamber *Mini cannon *Navigation computer *NewsNet *Observation deck *Ore cannon *Photoreceptor *Quad laser cannon *Restraining bolt *Sublight drive *Stygium crystal *Transparisteel *Vibro-ax *Vibroblade *Vibro-saw *Viewport *Vocoder *Wrist link |miscellanea= *Andoan ale *Bacta *Corellian brandy *Durasteel *Lightsaber combat **Form I: Shii-Cho **Form II: Makashi **Form III: Soresu **Form IV: Ataru **Form V: Shien / Djem So "Way of the Krayt dragon" **Form VII: Juyo / Vaapad *The Force **Force powers ***Force Jump ***Force Lightning "Sith Lightning" ***Force Sense ***Force Vision ***Mind trick ***Telekinesis ****Force Choke ****Force Pull ****Force Push ****Force Throw *Lekku *Marek family crest *Montral *Rodese *slicing *Tibanna gas *Whirling Kavadango Dance *wine barrel *Wroshyr tree *Xenobiology }} Cover gallery File:FUCoverForReal.jpg|''The Force Unleashed'' preliminary cover. File:Tfu-polish.jpg|Polish - Moc wyzwolona Notes and references External links * * * Force Unleashed, The Category:The Force Unleashed de:The Force Unleashed (Roman) es:El Poder de la Fuerza (novela) pl:Moc wyzwolona (książka)